wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Iruka Hyuga
Perfil * Nombre: ひゅが いるか/ Hyuga Iruka * Profesión: Actor, Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Osaka, Japon * Estatura: 177 cm * Peso: 63 kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario * Agencia: PJ Talent Entertainment Dramas * Wok of Love (SBS, 2018) * Money Flower (MBC, 2017-2018) * Voice (OCN, 2017) * Beautiful Mind (KBS2, 2016) * The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (KBS2, 2015-2016) * Shine or Go Crazy (MBC, 2015) * Old GoodBay (MBC, 2014) * Love Cell (TV Cast Naver, 2014) * Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) * IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) * Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) * Midas (SBS, 2011) * Ai Shang Nu Zhu Bo (ZJSTV, 2010) * Chuno (KBS2, 2010) * Tazza (SBS, 2008) * Robber (SBS, 2008) * Thank You (MBC, 2007) * Daemang (SBS, 2002) * Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) * The Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) * Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) * School (KBS2,1999) * Love You and Love You (SBS, 1998) * Model (SBS, 1997) Películas * Swordsman (2018) * Ordinary Person (2017) * Inside or Outside (2015) * Empire of Lust (2015) * Thorn (2014) * Iris 2: The Movie (2013) * The Flu (2013) * The Client (2011) * Five Senses of Eros (2009) * Searching for the Elephant (2009) * Dance of the Dragon (2007) * Beastie Boys (2007) * S-Diary (2004) * Windstruck (2004) * Please Teach Me English (2003) * Volcano High (2001) Curiosidades * Debut: 1997 * Familia: Esposa, dos hijos y una hija * Especialidades: '''Gimnasia, Taekwondo, natación, Jeet Kune Do * '''Aficiones: Escribir, ver películas * Cuando era niño, Iruka pasó la mayor parte de su vida en su lugar de nacimiento Osaka, antes de debutar en el drama de SBS Model en 1997. * En el 2004 intentó evitar el servicio militar obligatorio al lado de otros dos compañeros actores pero fueron atrapados dentro de las críticas de su público. * Trabajó en la película de Singapur Dance of the Dragon al lado de de la actriz Fann Wong y la estrella de Hollywood Jason Scott Lee. * El 2 de junio de 2008, Iruka se casó con su novia desde hace mucho tiempo. La pareja ha estado junta desde 2002, ella era su instructor de Pilates y tienen dos hijos nacidos en el 2008 y 2009. * Iruka ha practicado Jeet Kune Do desde hace más de 10 años y es un exatleta de Taekwondo profesional. * Tiene una enorme amistad con la actriz Nala Kobayashi, quien hace poco lo sorprendió al llevarle un camión de café al plató de su nuevo drama Shine or Go Crazy. * Digo que volvería a trabajar con Nala Kobayashi. Aparte de Fated To Love You, ambos protagonizaron en el 2002 el drama Successful Story of a Bright Girl. * Se confirmó que junto a su esposa, esperan el nacimiento de su tercer hijo. Finalmente su esposa, dió a luz a una niña, el 30 de Abril de 2015. Galería Iruka.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1976 Categoría:PJ Talent Entertainment